Send Them An Angel
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Addison was your normal type of girl until she ends up in Red Vs Blue Universe and ends up saving the Meta and keeping him out of the hands of people who are bad news and the Meta isn't the only one she meets up with. [Credit goes to Silver Stone Ruby for inspiring this.]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for inspiring this goes to Silver Stone Ruby **

**I hope that Silver Stone Ruby likes this.**

**maybe I should make only a few chapters of this cause I don't think I will make it too long.**

**anyway I hope you like this first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Addison was waiting outside for the bus as her mother Mrs Church comes out of the front door to their house.<p>

Addison never really knew her dad because her mother never talk much about him but she guess it was because when you become a widow you don't like talking about the man you married much cause it is too painful.

but yet she never remarried or took off her wedding ring, Addison guess it was because she couldn't say good bye to him.

"Addison, don't forget your lunch."her mother said as she hands her a brown bag that had some of the girl's lunch that her mother made for her on her first day at the new school

"thanks mom..."Addison said as she looks into the brown bag and sees a apple, a cupcake and a sandwich and a box of orange juice.

"aww the cupcake isn't chocolate with sprinkles."Addison said with some disappointment in her voice and her mother only rolled her eyes at this "Addison you will take what I give you now hurry up and keep a eye out for your bus, I'm going to go back inside and make a phone call."Mrs Church said as she heads back inside but not before yelling "and don't start any fights at your new school young lady!" before she goes inside and shuts the door behind her.

"hey! I do not start the fights!...why wont you believe me on that mom?"Addison yells out to her mom who was in the house before she spoke softly as she never really liked fighting but from the so many schools she went to they would hear about how her mom was once a wrestler and did some other fighting moves and they heard that Addison learn some moves from her but she never wanted to use them and well there would be some situations when the other kids will force her to fight them and she ended up hurting others and she would get in big trouble and the ones who start the fight will just say she started it and when the school calls her mom she would believe it.

and it really hurt Addison when her own mother wont believe her about it not being her fault.

Addison had the same color hair as her mother when she was born but her eyes were a different story because she was told by her mother that she had her father's eyes.

and Addison was around 5'3" in height and she was wearing a black sweater and blue pants and she was wearing her hair up in a ponytail.

she adjusted her glasses on her face as she notice it was starting to snow and it started to get worse by the minute

and she had to cover her eyes with her arms so the snow wouldn't get in her eyes and she feels the wind pick up and the wind really did pick her up and send her up in the air and making her scream in surprise and the next thing she knew she past out

but some time she woke up in the cold snow and when she got up she feels very cold and so she tries to hug herself to try to keep warm and from loosing heat and when she look to her right she saw what look to be...

"no way, is that...the Meta...?"she ask herself as she gets up and heads over to the body and she was curious on what he might look like so she took off his helmet and place it to the left of her and saw his face and she saw that he was breathing but seem to be fighting to stay alive.

she remembered in one episode Meta was suppose to fall to his death but some how he was alive she all the sudden heard someone driving toward them and she got up and grab under his arms and starts to drag him into a near by cave that was too dark for others outside the cave to see anyone inside it so she thought it be best that she and the still alive Meta hide.

she watch as some guys were checking the area for the Meta but only seem to find his helmet and even though they tried to look for his body they found nothing and called off the search and just left with the helmet.

Addison look at the Meta and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, it wasn't his fault he became this way it was Sigma's fault

and she believed that Sigma was more bad than Omega and Gamma and she couldn't help but believe that Omega and Gamma might have some good in them...they just been hanging around bad company like Sigma for too long.

and even though she had seen all 12 seasons and she was still waiting to hear word about season 13 after she had finish watching season 12 she couldn't help but feel she wont be home for season 13 for a long time...

but until then she will have to look after Meta and get some armor for herself and get Meta a new helmet as soon as possible.

something told her that she might need to have Meta as her guardian as she is staying in this world.

she just hope that he will be in a good mood when he wakes up and wont try to kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Red Vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for inspiring this goes to Silver Stone Ruby **

**and sorry if this chapter skips on how Addison meets the others like Flowers, Sister, Andy and Junior but I couldn't think of anything other than this and well I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>it had been months since she ended up in this place and not only that but she had met up with Blue Team's own Kaikaina Grif other wise known as Sister who was saved from dying by one of the Aliens and not only that Captain Butch Flowers A.K.A Cappy was brought back once again and then there was Andy The Bomb who she had to carry around until she got herself a type of belt that holds weapons and she had the said bomb on the left side of her belt.<p>

and Flowers, Sister and Andy weren't the only ones she and Maine end up finding on their travels

they found Junior and the Alien who Omega and Flowers was working with was no where to be found so Junior ended up coming with them to this planet to which Addison found out was the same planet the feds and new republic were fighting but Addison was surprise that there was a third group called The Chorus Freedom Fighters

The Chorus Freedom Fighters lived underground from the two fighting enemies who seem to be clueless what their fighting for years was causing to the other people of Chorus.

Addison was walking in armor that was a black color and the helmet was much like Agent Carolina old helmet only in a black color

she looks to her left and saw a mother comforting her little boy and telling him that everything will be okay and the fighting will be over soon.

Addison knew that the mother was only saying that to help calm the little boy down and she had no idea when the fighting will stop and plus during a undercover mission the old Team who was protecting all the people of Chorus had died trying to take out both New Republic and Federal Army of Chorus and something told her that Felix and Locus were the cause of The Old Chorus Freedom Fighters to be killed and had left no one to protect the families and keep them safe from the New Republic and Federal Army of Chorus.

and she wasn't the only one wearing black armor

Maine had the same type of helmet only black just like his new armor

Sister's armor was black with yellow trim and Sister had sure changed since Lopez 'killed' her

she had become smarter and less well how she normally acts.

Flowers armor was black with blue trim and of course he was the same as he ever was like saying weird stuff half the time

and Junior didn't get new armor and he was made to stay behind with the other families when Addison and the others go out and blow up New Republic base first and then one of The Federal Army of Chorus bases next but strange enough none of the New Republic and Feds were at the bases so they would be most likely at a base they don't know about yet.

Addison didn't want to kill the New Republic and Federal Army of Chorus and she made sure that when her and her Team made a hit on their bases that no one was home so no one was hurt even if Andy and Maine didn't like the idea she would not spill any blood

"Hey Miss Church! we got some new info on whats going on on Chorus you got to hear this!"Sister yells over to her and Addison couldn't help but roll her eyes at her new friend who called her 'Miss Church' even if she keeps telling her to call her Addison and stop calling her by her last name.

"Kaikaina I keep telling you to stop calling me by my last name and just call me Addison or Addie, it ain't that hard to remember!"Addison said as Sister blinks a little before speaking up her thoughts on what Addison just told her.

"yeah ain't gonna happen, so from now on your Miss Church to me."Sister said as Addison thought that Sister was doing that on purpose and she just lets out a tired sigh "fine whatever just show me what the message is."she said as she follows Sister to where she pick up the message and what Addison hears really made her shock and she turns to face Sister

"Sister get the others we are moving out to meet up with some 'friends' of ours."Addison said as there was a long pause before Sister broke the silence

"oh are we going to have a party? "Sister ask as Addison slaps her over the head "No!"

okay saying that Sister had become smart was not the right word but the right word would be like she no longer says the most awkward stuff and was only a little like her self which was good at least she think it was.

"just go get Flowers and Maine okay! and you can have a party once we get back."she tells Sister who rubs the back of her head as she goes to get Flowers and Maine.

after Sister left to go get the two, Addison looks at the people who were here and there was sick people every where and they were only going to get sicker because all the doctors were working for The New Republic and Federal Army of Chorus so that left very few doctors for these people who weren't on any side of the New Republic and Federal Army of Chorus.

"maybe I can talk to them and make them see how much their fighting is hurting these people...I just hope they will listen."Addison thought to herself as she starts to walk away and go outside and make sure no one is going to find them and they might of not been found yet but they could only be lucky for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit for Red Vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth **

**Credit for inspiring this goes to Silver Stone Ruby**

**and you know that French Pilot that was suppose to be the pilot of the ship that Sister was on?**  
><strong>I can't help but think that guy should be called Philippe he looks like a Philippe.<strong>

* * *

><p>24 hours later...<p>

Addison was looking at two space pirates that she and her team were holding captive after catching them spying on them.

"so you got anything on these two Epsilon-Simmons?"Addison asks as she eyes the two tied up pirates who backs were facing each other as they were siting down on the ground.

and just then a small maroon A.I. appears next to her right shoulder "nothing much other than they are working for someone named Control and I'm still looking over the other data I have yet to unlock but I'm sure I can get all the data I gathered later to show up and I will inform you on what I find."Epsilon-Simmons said to her and she nods her head "thanks E-Simmons."she said to him as a he vanishes when another A.I. appears that was orange and she looks at the A.I. "E-Grif did you find any scans on the map that shows where the new republic and federal army of chorus are at?"she asks the orange A.I. Epsilon-Grif.

"nope nothing yet and believe me I look over that map like over five times and I can't find any place they might be on it...I say we just give up and eat some pizza."Epsilon-Grif said

Addison shakes her head at this "you know we can't do that Epsilon-Grif, we need to find those two and get them to stop fighting for the good of the people we are trying to protect who can't fight and have family to look after and I'm not going to give up until we find them...you don't hear the others giving up and wanting to do whatever it is you guys like to do."she said as she starts to walk over to the two space pirates as soon as Epsilon-Grif logs off just as Epsilon-Simmons did.

a few months back before she and her new team came to the planet Chorus, they went and got the Epsilon Unit where the Epsilon-Red & Blue Team Doubles were still active in and Addison decided to take them and have them place into her care.

though from what she heard and seen it would appear that Epsilon-Tucker was mad at Epsilon for leaving them

yeah she would picture that if he saw him again he would most likely yell at him and try to beat him up for leaving him and  
>Epsilon-Caboose...and she couldn't blame Epsilon-Tucker for feeling the way he's been feeling<br>and she wont say much about how Epsilon-Caboose has been feeling but he has been calling her 'Church' ever since she saved them from the place they were in when they were still inside the Epsilon Unit.

even if her last name is Church there is no way he should call her that because he is trying to feel the void because he misses Epsilon/Church.  
>"okay you two talk, what do you think your doing spying on us and why are you trying to kill the people of Chorus and you better give me a reason why I shouldn't beat you senseless right here and now."she said as she normally didn't get mad but these guys were not only spying on them but were going to kill the people she and her team are trying to protect and they are most likely doing it because it is fun or it is because they are being payed and she can't stand these two right now and is thinking about just how many ways she can hurt them.<p>

"like we would tell you."the one on the left said with a chuckle as the one on the right speaks up next "yeah! what are you going to do if we don't?" and Addison growls before a idea pop into her head "you know what I was going to hurt you myself but I think I will let my friend do that for me...OH MAINEY!"she said as Maine walks over to them and the two men gulp

Addison looks from Maine to the two "now then you see he is going to hurt you now because I'm not happy with you two not giving me the info I want and well when I'm not happy he's not happy and you know what happens to guys like you that makes both of us unhappy?"she ask the two as the one on the right says "you let them go?"

"nope, I have Maine here break their legs and beat them until they talk."she said as she turns her back to the three and started to walk away "have fun Maine!"she calls back as Maine's shadow can be seen over the two as he is stepping closer by the second and the two men are thinking the same thing "we are so dead."they both thought as Maine got ready to give them the 'treatment'...

as Addison was heading over to check up on things with Flowers and see if he found anything that might be food and clothes for the many families that are in hiding but as she took a few steps to her right and up a hill someone was sneaking up behind her and then with out any warning hits her in the back of the head and knocking her out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Credit** for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for inspiring this goes to Silver Stone Ruby**

**after reading one of the new comments I decided to put in Flash Backs that happen before the whole time skip thing **  
><strong>and there will be more Flash Backs to show how Addison meets the others :D <strong>  
><strong>and in this chapter you will find out what her age is.<strong>

* * *

><p>Flash Back...<p>

when the Meta awoke his head was pounding pretty badly and when he tried to get up he fell back down on his back but when he got up the second time he was about to fall back again until he felt a pair of hands grab on his upper right arm and he look to his right and saw a girl with blond hair (that was all most red) and green eyes that reminded him of Carolina's own eyes.

"you okay?"she ask him and he growls out a answer "oh well I found you out cold and plus I had took your helmet off to get a better look on your head to check for any damage and so far I didn't find anything cause I guess your helmet was protecting your head all that time..."she said and then he growls and ask 'where is my helmet?' but he didn't think she would understand him cause hardly anyone does unless they were like his old team...and ex friends...

"oh about that odd enough these guys showed up and something told me they were bad news so I had to hide you and myself in this cave here and well they kinda couldn't find your body but they found your helmet and took it with them but you can get a new helmet right?"she said to him and he had half a mind to hit her but...she look like a child and even if he was a monster he could never bring himself to hurt a kid no less some little girl who had saved his life.  
>'how old are you?' he asks with a growl that odd enough she could understand and she blinks "well I just turn 13 this year."she said and then he chuckles and says 'you sure your still not 12?'<br>she rolls her eyes at him and told him to "shut up."  
>after he got a little better to move they both headed out of the cave and started to take a long walk to any place but there.<p>

"so you went a little coco for a while it wasn't your fault."the girl said to him after he told her the whole story on what happen and how he became the Meta.

'of course it's my fault!'he growls and she looks up at him "no, no it's not...if anything it was Sigma's fault and I wouldn't be surprise if when he was made there was a virus and it got into him long enough to make him pure evil and he was a bad influence on the other A.I. if you ask me and none of the other A.I. are even evil just misunderstood and plus the only A.I. I believe is evil was Sigma from what you told me."she said and he couldn't help but agree with her about Sigma but a new topic came to mind that he forgot to ask her.

'whats your name?'he ask her and she stops walking and turns around to look at him while keeping her hands behind her back  
>and she gave him a innocent smile.<p>

"it's Addison...Addison Church."she said

present day...24 hours later.

Addison woke up and found herself tied up in a chair and she look in front of her and saw who was in the room with her

there was Palomo, Jensen, Bitters and that Smith guy and on the far left was that Matthews dude who she couldn't help but feel sorry for cause Grif doesn't seem to like him but that isn't all she notice because she notice her armor and helmet was no longer on her and she was just in her black suit that.

"so are you a spy for those space pirates or what? talk! we know you can!"Smith said and Addison did the only thing to answer him

she kick him where it hurts which cause him to fall over in pain.

"you shouldn't talk to a little girl like that Smith! believe me because when I ask my little sister if she took my stuff she would kick me there too...that and she would beat me up too...and she was like 2 years old!"Palomo said

they all look at him like he was crazy "what?! it is true! she was going through the terrible twos at the time! and I had to hide most of the time from her up my tree fortress for like a whole year until she turn 3 years old! she was very scary."Palomo said

"not all 2 years old go through the terrible twos you know it some times skips a few 2 year olds and my mom said it didn't skip me because she told me when I was that age I wouldn't stop biting strangers."Addison said

and all eyes were now on her now after she said that and before they could ask why she did that when she was 2 years old

someone cut them off

"Awww you sounded like such a cutie makes me want to have kids of my own in the future, I could teach them so much like how to stitch a leg back up and scare the pants off a space pirate when he doesn't give out any info."Grey's voice said and Addison looks over and saw her in the room and then looks over at Palomo "So how did your little sister kick you?"

"my mom gave her to me to hold and when I was holding her she kick me!"Palomo yells out and Addison just look at him for a long second until she said her thoughts about it.

"man up and stop your whining cause taking care of a child is a battlefield and you should be lucky to have a little sister, my mom Allison doesn't have any other kids but me...unless she is keeping a secret from me and it turns out I do have a older brother or sister."Addison said

"you never had a big brother?! I would love to be your big brother!"Palomo said and Addison couldn't help but look at him like he lost it and she couldn't help but think these very words in her head.

"oh yeah he isn't much like Tucker...he seems a little like another blue we all know."Addison thought

speaking of Tucker...Epsilon-Tucker pop out of no where right next to her "Hey Addison can you keep it down out here! me and the others are trying to sleep! man you are so annoying and like some kinda kid sister who keeps bothering me and making any girl I like run off before I can get her number!"Epsilon-Tucker said

"Tuck, your a A.I. and the memory of some other dude...I don't think you can get a girlfriend unless she is a A.I. too."Addison said with a smirk and he glares at her "Hey!"he yells out and was about to tell her off when...

"Tucker is that you?"and it sure sounded a lot like Epsilon and both Addison and Epsilon-Tucker turn their heads and saw the rest of Red Team, Blue Team and Carolina and...Epsilon.

"Church?"Epsilon-Tucker asks

and Epsilon answers with a "Yup!"

but after that Addison watch as Epsilon-Tucker (or as Tuck as she calls him at times.) shoots over and tackles Epsilon on to Carolina's shoulder and started to beat him up "YOU JERK!"Epsilon-Tucker cried out in anger while he beat Epsilon in the face with his fists after he tackle him

and while the two A.I. were fighting, Addison look over to the others who just came into the room.

"yeah Tuck is kinda mad at your friend there...just let them fight it out they will get tired soon enough."Addison said

"so whats your name kid?"Carolina ask as she tries to ignore the two A.I. fighting on her shoulder.

"Addison Church."but as soon as she answer her she saw a blue blur run over to her and hug her

"Yeah! a new friend!"Caboose said as he was right now crushing her with his hug

"Air! Air!"Addison yells out trying to get loose from Caboose's death crushing hug

"Caboose! let go of the kid! your going to turn her blue!"Tucker yells out to him

"blue?! not on my watch!"Sarge said and then looks over to Simmons and Donut "you two get Caboose off that little lady who is clear enough to see a Red!"

"but how can you tell sir?"Simmons asks as he looks at the girl who is starting to have a hard time breathing by the looks of it.

"I can just tell."Sarge said in a voice that says that he thinks he knows everything but in truth he doesn't.

and just as soon as he did say that Addison past out once again out cold.

"Caboose!"Carolina yells out at him for all most killing the girl but lucky she wasn't dead cause she was still breathing.

"Tucker did it!"he said as he points at Tucker as if he was the one who all most crushed the girl to death with a hug.

"I did not! will you stop doing that!"both Tuckers yells out at him before everything was turn dark and a gun shot was fired

"what the heck?! what now!?"Carolina yells out before she gets her answer from heavy foot steps and a familiar growl


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth **

**Credit for inspiring this goes to Silver Stone Ruby**

**sorry if this is a little short I will try to make the next chapter a little longer**

* * *

><p>inside Addison's home Mrs Church was on the phone calling her boss to tell them that she will be a little late for work<p>

and after she was done talking on the phone she place the phone down and started to walk over to the couch and sit down

she remember the promise she made Addison's real mother to make sure that Addison was safe

Mrs Church was just a robot copy of Addison's real mother she was made by Addison's mother to be as real and human like as possible and even though she was a robot she felt a real mother's love for Addison as if she was her real daughter.

"I wonder if I should tell Addison the truth...no I better not and I better go see if she is okay and if the bus is here yet."she said as she gets up and heads to the front door but when she opens it she was shock to see Addison in the middle of a snowstorm and was starting to be lifted into the air as a portal opens up and throws her daughter through it.

"ADDISON NO!"

she falls to her knees in shock "my baby..."she says as she looks up in fear from where her daughter went

"please be safe Addison and come home soon."she said as she gets up and goes back inside and hope that Addison doesn't get herself killed at the place where that portal was taking her to.


End file.
